My Destiny
by twilightobsessed00
Summary: After finding out what a monster Christian was she ran. Ending up in the arms of the man she was put on the Earth to love.
1. Chapter 1

DON'T OWN FSOG

APOV

Last week I met a beautiful man then I learned how screwed up he is. I signed his NDA and then was told he wanted to fuck me and beat me. Yeah, that was do nit happening.

I am a virgin. I have always dreamed of giving it to a man who loved me. A man who looked at me like I was his world. Not a man who looked at me like a target for his fucked up issues. So needless to day I got the hell out of there as fast as my feet would carry me.

Despite me leaving he has been texting, calling, and sending items to me. I ignore all of them.

I refuse to let him ruin my day. I started my first job today and it was amazing. I work as an assistant to a junior editor at SIP. My boss Jack was amazing he was so easy to get along with. He even invited me to a cocktail party given by a friend of his. He said it would be a good way to make contacts.

So after work I rushed home and showered and shaved all the right places. I put my hair up in a twist and clipped it with the hairpins my father left me after he died. They were his mother's. I keep my makeup light. I put on a pair of black panties and forgo a bra since the dress I will be wearing is backless. I slip on a pair of black kitten heels and finish off the outfit with a pair of diamond studs my mom bought me for graduation and a watch Ray bough me. I spray a little perfume and head out.

A twenty minute cab ride later I arrive at the address Jack gave me. I grab a glass of champagne from one of the circulating waiters and watch the people mill around. Then movement out of the corner of my eye makes me turn a bit. That is when I see a very handsome older gentleman. He has on a black suit that looks like he was born to wear. Blond hair that is in a nice kept cut. Tall ,well built, and as I said very handsome.

He looks up from his phone like he feels me looking at him and meets my eyes. I blush and watch as he excuses himself from the two men he was talking to. Then to my utter amazement he walks towards me.

"Hello" he says

"Good evening."

"You look so alone over here." My breath actually catches when he smiles

"I don't know anyone here. My boss invited me but he just texted to say he got stuck at the office."

"Well let me introduce myself my name is Andrew Lincoln."

"Anastasia Steele." I hold my hand out to shake his but instead he brings it to his lips and kisses my knuckles gently. I blush.

"Beautiful." He tells me still holding my hand

"Thank you."

"Would you like to go somewhere quieter maybe for a drink?"

"That would be wonderful."

He guides me to the door with his hand on my lower back.

We make it to the sidewalk and he types something in his phone.

"It will be only a moment my driver is bringing around the car now."

I nod and shiver when the wind picks up. He must have noticed because he steps behind me and places his hands on my hips. I can feel his warm body pressed up against my back and can't help but lean back into him.

"Is this alright baby girl?" He asks me softly with his lips pressed against my ear.

"Yes." I whisper.

A few seconds later a black towncar arrives the driver a younger hispanic man steps out and rushes around to open the door.

"Good evening Mr. Lincoln."

"Thank you Rico this is Miss. Steele."

"Pleasure ma'am." He tips his head

"Thank you."

Andrew helps me into the car then enters himself once he makes sure I am in safely

"You look absolutely stunning that outfit."

"Thank you Andrew. So where are we headed?" I ask seeing that we are headed out of downtown.

"I have a home not far from here. I thought we could have a drink there if that is alright with you?"

I know I should be alarmed but I feel safe with him.

"Absolutely." He smiles

"Excellent."

Within minutes we pull through a double gated entrance and come to a stop in the circle driveway. I look out the window and see a beautiful home well more like a mansion.

He helps me out and he leads me inside and into a beautiful living room. He sees me looking around when he returns with drinks. He hands me one and takes a seat next to me on the couch.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He asks and I nod in agreement.

"I bought this place after my divorce. I wanted as far away from that as I could get."

"Are you recently divorced?"

"No, it's been about thirteen years."

"Are you still in touch?"

"No baby. The last I knew she was in jail."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I returned from work one night and caught her with a young boy I immediately called the police she was eventually sentenced to twenty five years."

"That's horrible." I tell him and he agrees

"So tell me more about yourself." He asks

"I'm twenty one I work at SIP as an assistant. Only child. My mom and her husband live in Georgia. My adopted dad died last year of a heart attack. Birth dad died when I was two days old. "

"I'm sorry about your loss are you and your mom close?"

"Not really she has always been flaky and I was always second behind whatever husband she was with. Enough about me what about you?"

"Well as I said I'm divorced. Forty three. No children. I own a multi site logging company, trucking company, and a company who sells high end stone. And right now I would really love to kiss you."

"Yes please."

He caresses my face and leans in a softly kisses me. Then does it again but deepens it his tongue begging for entrance which I immediately give. He pulls me into his lap so that I am straddling him. My dress riding up to the top of my thighs. His hands are on my ass and mine are in his hair. He breaks the kiss so we both can breath. Then starts kissing and sucking on my neck.

"I have always believed that when you find the perfect one you will know right away. " he says while he continues his assault on my neck.

"Love at first sight." I state

"Exactly. Call me crazy but I feel that with you." I moan

"Me too."

He stands not even buckling with my weight. I wrap my legs around him while he walks up the steps.

"I want you in my bed every night."

"Yessss."

We enter a stunning bedroom all blacks and reds. He lays me on the bed.

"I have to tell you something." I tell him he nods for me to continue.

"I'm a virgin."

"Really?"

"Wow."

"Are you mad?"

"No baby girl I'm not mad. It is a huge turn on knowing I will be the only one to ever touch you. Are you on birth control?"

"No, I never had a reason to be."

"Good, you still don't. I'm clean haven't been with a woman in over ten years."

"What about pregnancy?"

"Hmmm would it make me a caveman if I said I would love to breed you. Have you swollen with our baby?"

"No it wouldn't but we just met."

"Doesn't matter."

I watch in awe as he takes his clothes off revealing an amazing body. He was well built for his age. Definitely kept in shape. He has chest hair not a lot but just enough to make him even look more manlier. My eyes continued lower seeing the trail of light hair leading down to his private area. Holy hell. This man was stacked. He had at least a ten inch dick and big balls with a sprinkling of blond hair. I watch as he strokes it stareing at me.

"Undress baby girl show me what belongs to me." I nod never losing eye contact.

I stand remove my shoes. Then my dress. Finally I pull my panties down and step out of them leaving me naked in front of the man that has captured my heart so quickly.

"Fuck! I am a lucky mother fucking son if a bitch." He keeps stroking himself as he walks towards me.

He comes to a stop in front of me. He pucks me up and lays me on the bed. He starts kissing me and then kisses down my body till he reaches my breasts. He takes a hard peak in his mouth and sucks. Then goes to the other one before he continues down my stomach finally making his way to my pussy.

"Spread your legs baby girl." I bend my legs and drop them off to the side. He leans in a rubs his nose down my slit.

"Ahhhh"

"Fucking delicious." Then I feel his tongue licking me from front all way back to my ass.

"So good" I moan

He digs in deeper sucking on my clit until I cum.

He looks up and I can see my juices all over his face.

"I just found my new favorite meal." He leans down kissing me. I have to admit tasting me on him is fucking hot as hell.

I feel him at my entrance.

"Just relax it will hurt at first but I won't move till you says to." I nod

He pushes into me until I feel him break my innocence.

I can feel the tears rolling down my face.

"Shhhh it's ok." He kisses my eyes.

After a minute or so the sting us going away. I move my hips a bit do he will start to move.

He pulls out and glides back in.

"Fuck you are so tight." I can only moan in response.

"Faster"

"You want me to fuck your sweet little cunt faster?"

"Yes"

"Fuck you are soaked. Do you like when I talk dirty to you huh?"

"Yes so good so so good."

"Look at that pussy taking my cock like it needs it to breath. Yeah that feels good I'm so close."

"Ugh ugh ugh. Harder."

He starts slamming into me so hard that the headboard of the bed is banging off the wall.

"Look at those titties bounce. " he grabs my nipples pulling them. That's all it takes to make me cum.

"I'm cumming " I scream

"Yeah, that's it baby girl cum all over daddy's cock." I speed up.

"Ughhh" he moans when I feel the warm cum entering me.

"Squeeze my cock baby girl milk me. Milk daddy's big cock. " I tighten my vaginal muscles and release over and over.

"That's it milk me dry." He collapses on me breathing heavy. After a moment or two he rolls to the side.

"That was amazing." He says kissing me

"It was." I say shyly

He turns on his side making his wet dick lay on my thigh.

"Don't get all shy on me now."

"But I liked you saying those things to me. "

"Hey, what happens in our bedroom is for us only. So you like dirty talk. I like the idea of you calling me daddy. There is nothing wrong with it. You can be a slut all you want when we are intimate but it's only for me."

"Only for you daddy." He moans

"Yeah I definitely like that." I giggle

"Let's get some rest baby. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

I snuggle into him and ask why.

"Don't get mad. But, I want you to quit your job. I want us to get married right away. I don't want our baby to be born with unmarried parents. I want you to be with me when I travel. I know it's old fashioned but I want a wife not a career woman."

"Ok. " I agree quickly because I would do anything to be with this man and if it means giving up a jib that isn't that important well there is just no competition

"Good. Go to sleep baby girl." He kisses my head and I fall asleep quickly in the arms of the man I know I was born to love.

A/N: I hope you like the new story. I wanted Elena to get her punishment and have him be a good guy. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

DON'T OWN FSOG.

APOV

A lot has happened in the last three months.

I have learned that Andrew Lincoln may be almost twenty years older than me but he is still every bit of an alpha male. He likes to take charge and is very possessive. It may not sit with the feminist out there but I love it.

As for our relationship it couldn't be better. We flew to Vegas the day after we met and were married. I quit my job and moved out of my shitty apartment.

Now I live a life every little girl dreams of. I have a home that is the size of most stores. Best of all a man who worships the ground I walk on.

I smile when I feel his arms wrap around me.

"We are leaving about six. "

"I'll be ready. So tell me more about your friends ." I ask him

I am so nervous. We are vacationing in California with friends of Drew's. I am so afraid that they won't like me because of the age difference.

"Don't worry baby girl they will love you I promise." I nod

"I'm gonna make sure I have everything I need from the office I'll meet you downstairs." He kisses my neck and smacks my ass as he leaves the room.

Three hours later we are sitting on his private jet waiting for clearance to take off.

"I can't wait to just kick back and relax." He says taking a drink of his beer.

"You deserve it babe you have been working so hard." He pulls me closer to him.

I scrunch up my nose.

"Is the smell bothering you?" He asks

"No. Well not really."

"Paula!" He shouts for the attendant.

"Yes, Mr. Lincoln?" She asks after appearing from behind the partition.

"Remove this and bring me a mint. " he hands her the beer

"Babe it's fine."

"Hush"

"Of course sir. Anything else?"

"Yes, please bring me a ice tea and Mrs. Lincoln a ginger ale. Also please bring out some cheese and nuts." She nods and leaves

"You didn't have to get rid of it. I was fine."

"It was a drink baby girl. I want you to be comfortable not a huge problem. Now, how was your appointment. I am sorry I couldn't make it but that stupid fucker wouldn't just sign the fucking contract. Pisses me off that he made me miss it."

"The doctor said everything looks good. Blood pressure and weight all good. I am officially thirteen weeks along. She thinks next ultrasound we should be able to see if it is a boy or a girl." I say smiling.

Yes, we are pregnant. It is so exciting that it happened so quickly. I love being pregnant.

He kisses me gently on the lips and lays his hand on my tiny baby bump.

He sweeps my hair off my neck and starts kissing it.

"It is so fucking sexy knowing you are carrying my baby. "

"Just wait till I'm fat and can't see my feet."

"Not fat baby girl never fat. You are going to be the hottest woman always to me. You are only thirteen weeks along and I can't keep my hands off you. Fuck, your tits are so much bigger and so fucking sensitive. I love making you cum from just sucking on those pink nipples. Then there is your little bump. The fucking sight of it makes me so hard I could hammer nails. Then there is your taste I swear your cunt has gotten sweeter I could bury my face in it and be in heaven. So never doubt baby girl that I find you sexy as hell." He kisses me again.

I lay my head on his shoulder as he kisses my forehead. I close my eyes and relish in the warmth and love that this man provides.

We spend the rest of the time snacking and watching movies.

When we arrive in California we head for Napa Valley. We will be staying two weeks at his friends vacation home there.

I watch as the endless grape vines go on and the beautiful country setting so close to a major city. It is like the best of both worlds.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Drew asks pulling me out my thoughts

"It really is. How much further?"

"Just around the bend." He points and that is when I see a beautiful log cabin style home come into view.

"It's stunning." I saw in awe

He chuckles and gets out then is when I see we have stopped.

He helps me out out then holds my hand as we make our way up the steps.

That is when the door opens and a older woman with silver hair comes out.

"Oh I'm you finally made it. " she hugs Drew.

He just laughs.

"This must be Ana?" She looks at him for approval.

"Yes, this lovely woman is my beautiful wife Ana. Ana this is Grace."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you dear Andrew has talked non stop about you. I can't wait to spend some time getting to know each other better." She says all this while hugging me.

"I look forward to it Grace." She smiles

"Come in come in. Let me get Carrick." She takes off down the hall.

I look at Drew.

"Wow, she has a lot of energy." He laughs

"If you think she has energy you should see her daughter Mia. That girl is like the Energizer bunny. "

"Wow yeah let's hold off on that then." He chuckles

"Of course baby girl." Just then Grace comes back with a man I assume is her husband.

"This is my husband Carrick. Carrick this is Ana."

"I'm so glad you were able to come. Andrew talks about you so much I feel I know you already." He laughs and I giggle as he kisses my cheek.

We spend the next few hours get acquainted and I find that they are great people.

Finally, we head off to bed. It has been a long day and with the baby I get tired easier than usual.

I change into a short and tank top set and snuggle into the softest bed ever. I feel Drew slide in behind me but I am already fading into sleep.

DPOV

I kiss her neck and wrap my arms around her after I get in the bed. I know she is exhausted she was barely staying awake downstairs.

I lay there just basking in the warmth of her. I can feel her deep even breathes. I run my hands over her bump loving the feeling. After what my ex did to me I never thought I would love again. I thought I would die alone but the moment I seen her at that party I knew. I thought she would have a problem with my domineering personality but she seems to thrive under it.

I make sure she is completely asleep before I slip out of bed. I head down to the kitchen and run into one of my least favourite human beings.

He is a pretentious self righteous asshole. The only reason I put up with him is because he is my best friends son other than that I would wish death on him.

I walk over to the refrigerator and grab a bottle of water.

"So heard you got married again. Think this one will end up in jail too?"

"Beat any woman lately?"

"Why? You offering up your wife?"

"Fuck you. Stay away from my wife or it will be the last thing you do."

He laughs

"What if she comes to me? I've been told I'm quite irresistible."

"Yeah if you like to be beat and hospitalized. Believe me when I say that if my wife met you she would run the other way."

With that I walk out of the kitchen and make it back to our room. I climb in behind her and pull her close to me. I bury my head in her neck breathing deeply. My hands come to rest on her stomach and rub small circles on her skin that lays over where our son or daughter is safely growing.

I just hope this vacation ends with out a murder charge.

A/N: I hope you like it.

Now to address some questions and comments.: Yes, I know they moved quick but I like insta romance stories, sue me. She isn't a whore just because she moved quickly. No, not sure how many kids. No, not sure about Christian's whole role in this kinda going with the flow right now. No, I don't plan my chapters out I just kinda start and see where it goes. This chapter was a hard on re did a few times but it is more of a filler one but has items needed for later in the story. I want to thank all of you who review, like, and follow me and my stories. It is amazing to me anyone actually likes them. This story has no beta and won't so if there are mistakes they are all mine. Just be kind I right late at night when everyone is in bed and usually I am exhausted lol. TWILIGHTOBSESSED


	3. Chapter 3

DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

CPOV

I just smirk when Andrew leaves the kitchen. I found out by accident when I arrived who exactly he was married too. I was caught off guard at first but then realized how perfect it all was. It does fucking piss me off that she let him fuck her but I'll make sure she is punished for giving what belongs to me to him.

I can't wait to see her face when she sees me. I bet she will be surprised.

As for her being married I could care less. One way or another I will be in that pussy before to long. I found her she belongs to me. Now it's just time to show her.

I head back into my bedroom needing to relieve a bit of tension. I lock the door and unzip me jeans. It feels good to release my cock. Just hearing her name in my mind makes my fucking cock so hard.

I sit down on the couch and starts stroking it up and down closing my eyes thinking about her pert little tits. I can imagine them bouncing up and down as she rides my cock. I tug harder thinking about putting her on the cross and whipping her with one of the many bamboo canes that line his walls. I could picture her screaming as the welts build all over her skin.

The thought of her bleeding and screaming for mercy is enough to make me squirt cum all over the couch.

I lay my head back panting.

"One way or the other you will be mine."

As soon as the sun rises I get up and get showered and dressed. I head downstairs and immediately am accosted with laughing.

I smirk because they won't be laughing for long. I walk into the living room and see then all sitting and talking.

"Good Morning." I say and watch as Ana snaps her head up at the sound of my voice.

"Oh, Good morning darling. You remember Andrew. This is his wife Ana. Ana this is my son Christian."

"Yes, we met already. Nice to see you again Anastasia."

"You too. If you will excuse me I'm not feeling too well." She gets up and leaves the living room.

DPOV

She knows Christian?

Oh God please don't let her have been one if his punching bags.

Calm down Andrew she was a virgin when you met.

Great now I'm talking to my damn self.

"Excuse me I'm going to check on Ana." I get up and head to our room.

When I walk in I shut and lock the door.

"How do you know Christian Grey?"

She doesn't answer me.

"Baby girl how do you know him?" She sighs

"We met when I interviewed at SIP. He owns it. I thought he was great at first but after three days he explained to me his likes and goals for our relationship. I couldn't be what he needed so I left."

"Like what?" I ask

"I wish I could tell you Drew but I signed an NDA."

I sit down next to her.

"Baby girl, I know what he is. I know he likes to beat women so tell me what happened it will stay between us." She nods

"He invited me back to his place. That is when he told me what he wanted."

"What?"

She looks down and takes a deep breathe.

"He told me that he wanted to chain me to his cross and whip me till I screamed. He said he wanted to fuck me so hard and raw that I wouldn't be able to walk for weeks. Then he..." she starts crying.

I pull her on to my lap and rub her back.

"It's ok he will never touch you." She nods

"He said he wanted to share me with a few of his higher placed clients. He said that they preferred me one on one but there will be occasions where I would be with multiple men. I told him I was a virgin and he laughed saying all the better. As soon as he told me all that shit I left. He scared the shit out of me. I wanted to quit my job but I needed it to pay bills so it wasn't an option. From that day on though I always made sure to avoid him at all cost. Then I met you."

I kiss her forehead.

"Best day ever." I tell her

"It was." She replies before kissing my jaw.

"Has he tried to contact you since that night?"

"Some calls and text but after we got married I changed my number remember?" I nod

She's right after we got married I went and got her a state of the art phone with all the bells and whistles.

"Do you want to stay or leave baby girl?"

She looks up at me.

"Would you be mad if we left? "

"Never, we will leave as soon as we are packed. You don't need this stress it's not good for you or the baby." I kiss her soft lips

"I love you Drew."

"I love you too baby girl. Why don't you go ahead and get us packed and I will got tell Grace and Carrick we are leaving."

"Ok." I watch as she starts getting our things together. I leave the room and head back downstairs.

I walk into the living room and see they are right where we left them.

"Carrick, Grace I'm sorry but Ana is not feeling well. We are going to head home."

"Oh is everything alright. Is there anything I can help with?" She asks

"No, she will be alright she just is feeling under the weather and I feel it's best we go home so she can rest."

"Of course. There will always be a next time. Please let us know that you arrived safely." Carrick states.

"Of course excuse me I need to make a few calls."

I leave and call our driver and pilot to be ready to go asap.

A/N: So whatcha think? Hope you liked it. Thanks for the great reviews you guys are awesome


	4. Chapter 4

DON'T OWN FSOG.

APOV

As soon as we reach the top of the stairs Paula is there to greet us.

"Welcome Mr. And Mrs. Lincoln. I hope you had a pleasant stay." I smile and nod

"After take off we will be retiring to the bedroom and are not to be disturbed until we are on approach to Sea-TAC." He tells her

"Of course Mr. Lincoln. I will be in the galley just buzz if you need anything." She replies before walking away.

We take our seats and buckle up and wait for take off.

"As soon as this plane is off the ground I want you on the bed naked on your hands and knees." I look at him and he looks pissed.

"Are you ok?" I ask quietly

"No. No, I'm not. That piece if shit wanted to touch you. All I want to do is fucking kill him. Please babygirl I need this. I need to fuck you. I need to reaffirm that you are mine." He pleads

"Only yours. I will ever only be yours. Me and this little one belong to you not him or anyone else." I tell him as I lay his hand on my little baby bump.

He takes a deep breath and lays his forehead against mine.

"You're right fuck him. He is a piece of shit. I love you." He kisses the end of my nose.

"I love you too." We never made it to the bedroom because I fell asleep for most if the plane ride. After I woke up we had a light meal and just talked.

The seven months since we returned home to Seattle our lives went back to normal. Drew acquired a new company. This is a local newspaper. They were going under and it bothered him that it would have left the area with out a newspaper. So he bought it right away.

As for me I have started working with Drew. Well at least on the days I feel up to it. We found out that we are having twin girls. Drew was ecstatic. Me I was terrified. We decided on the princess theme for their nursery. We even found princess cribs online and I fell in love with them immediately. Last night we picked out the names. Ellie Faith and Ella Hope Lincoln.

As for the rest of the pregnancy. All I do is jump my husband every single damn minute of the day. Around month five I lost the ability to see my feet so now he has to put my shoes and socks on.

DPOV

I hear the elevator ding from my position at my desk. I look up and see my beautiful waddling wife coming down the hall. I honestly believe at this point in time she is more baby then anything. But, she is still sexy as hell. And I thank the Lord above everyday that she still wants to have sex. Yes, there are some days that my cock wants to hide because he actually has friction burns but then he an I both remember that as soon as the babies come there will be six weeks of not touching my wife. And to tell the truth that is a tragedy in itself.

"Hey babygirl. How was your appointment." Last week I was playing around on the internet when I found a high end spa who specialized in pregnant clientele. Massages to waxes. Everything they use is perfectly safe for her and the babies.

I turn so she knows where I want her.

She shakes her head no.

"I'm to big Drew."

"Nonsense now get over here and about your day." She smiles and sits on my lap.

I groan playing that she is to big for my lap.

"Oh shut up." She giggles as she slaps my arm.

I laugh and give her a kiss.

"Now tell me."

"Oh Drew, it was wonderful. I had a hot stone facial massage and it was so relaxing. Then they did it on my feet and then I had a mommy to be massage. The girl I had was amazing. Then I had a pedicure. I can't thank you enough it was so relaxing and it felt to be pampered." She flung her arms around my neck and kissed me. Then the girls decided to make sure we didn't forget them as they started kicking.

I put my hand on her belly and smile when they kick again.

"I can't wait till they get here." I tell her honestly

She kisses me again.

"Me either babe me either. You ready for dinner I am starving." I chuckle

"What would you like?"

"Hmmmmm, the babies are craving Italian. No Ribs. Oh oh I know Chinese." I start laughing and she just giggles

"Ok Chinese it is."

CPOV

It has been fucking months since I seen her. Ever since she walked out that day at mom and dads vacation home she has become a ghost. I asked mom about them but she said she really hasn't spoken to them.

I open my eyes and go back to reading the morning newspaper before I leave for GEH. That is when an article catches my eyes.

 _Local businessman Andrew Lincoln has recently acquired the last newspaper in Seattle. The Seattle Herald was on the verge of bankruptcy until Lincoln stepped in and paid off all debt owed by the failing newspaper. In exchange he took ninety percent ownership and controlling rights of the company. The remaining ten percent will stay in the hands of old owner Sal Polot._

 _As many of you know Andrew Lincoln is the owner of Lincoln Timber, Lincoln Shipping, and AL stone. He was born and raised in and around Seattle._

 _He recently married Anastasia Steele in a private ceremony in Las Vegas. The pair met and married within days of knowing each other. Anastasia is twenty years Lincoln's junior. The dark haired beauty was recently seen coming out of Bambino a well known spa in downtown Seattle._

 _That night the couple was spotted eating at Shay Tu. Lincoln was looking very relaxed in jeans and a sweater as was his wife who was sporting leggings and a sweater dress._

 _We asked about the pregnancy rumors._

 _The couple confirmed that they are expecting twin daughters in around two months time._

Are you fucking kidding me? That fucking slut knew she was mine and she let that old prick knock her up.

I throw my glass against the wall. She will pay for what she did.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Now tell me whatcha think?


	5. Chapter 5

DON'T OWN FSOG.

APOV

Today marks officially one month until my due date so instead of going with Drew to work I took the day to rest at home. I was in full nesting mode and was becoming a total pain in the ass for the maids. I didn't really care though my babies were due soon and I wanted this house spotless. Today though I had sent both of them grocery shopping for everything we would need for the next few weeks just in case I wanted to make sure Drew was taken care of. I also didn't want to deal with them while the baby proofers were here.

CPOV

I watched as the workers went in and did their shit for hours. I knew that old son of a bitch would be home soon so that meant my time frame was narrowing. Finally, thirty minutes later they all left leaving just her in the house. I also watched in utter delight when they left the garage door open.

I made my way inside. I looked around then I heard a noise coming from the kitchen. She was standing near the fridge drinking water. I came up behind her quietly and shoved the chemical doused rag in her face within seconds she went limp. I scooped her up and quickly made my way to the car I had parked along the road. I put her in the back and ran to the drivers door and took off.

I drove for hours until I made sure no-one was following us that is when I made it to the small warehouse down by the water. It was one of the first places I bought and currently was unused. After I pulled in and closed the door I got her out and into the chair. I cuffed her hands behind her back and then cuffed her feet. After I made sure she was secure I took a bucket of water and threw it at her face. She gasped awake and looked around confused then she looked right at me.

"Hello Anastasia." She tried to struggle

"Please Christian don't hurt my babies." I laughed

"I'm sorry Anastasia but they will put a kink into my plans. But, that's for later right now is discussion time." She starts crying

"Why him?"

"I love him." She replies

"Please bitch. "

She turns angry and starts yelling

"I do love him and he loves me and our daughters. He is a better man then you ever could be." She spits out right before I back hand her. She cries out as blood trickles down her face from her busted lip.

"Now let's try this again shall we? Why him?"

"He is a wonderful man. He never wanted to abuse me or share me with others."

I laugh

"I told you it would only be on occasion. You just had to be a stubborn little cunt didn't you? Well now that stubbornness is going to cost you your life along with your little bastards lives. Her sobbing starts.

"Shut up." I yell

"Fuck you, you sadistic bastard." I smack her again this time my watch catches her cheek causing a cut on her cheek.

"I said shut the fuck you fucking whore. You had your time but you chose to run away right into his arms. You allowed him to fuck you and knock you up. You are nothing but a useless slut. And there is only one way to deal with them and that's to rid the earth of such trash."

"Please please no please I won't tell anyone please." She starts begging

DPOV

I walk in the door at exactly six ten. I immediately go in search of Ana. I look everywhere but the place is empty. The last place I check is the kitchen but again it's empty.

Where is she? She can barely move with out pain in her back so I doubt she would go anywhere on top of that she would have called me. That's when something catches my eye. On the floor by the refrigerator is a broken bottle with water everywhere but what makes my blood run cold is the rag on the floor with some green gel on it and her smeared lipstick on it. I call over and over to her phone but just get her voicemail that's when I all the police.

Three hours later and endless questions later they believe that she was kidnapped. Thankfully we have camera's on the property we seen her being taken to a car but couldn't see the perp.

I was told to stay here and do nothing while my wife was in danger. Fuck while my girl were in danger. Sitting wasn't an option so pacing became my best friend. Around eleven everyone goes into a flurry and some start running out the house.

I run over to the officer who had the nerve to ask if I ever hurt my wife.

"What's going on? Did they find my wife?"

"I'm not sure sure sir they had a lead on the vehicle that was used."

Knowing that no more answers are coming I go back to pacing. I jump when the clock chimes at midnight. She has been gone for hours with who knows who. I want to cry but know I have to keep it together. Just as I start my pacing again the radio attached to the cop's shoulder goes off.

"Shots fired. One man down. Deceased. We need EMT's" then it clicks off. Hopefully the can my find the one who took my wife like they did that man. Then the radio clicks again.

"Twenty one year old female pregnant gestation around eight months or so on route to V.M." I run over to him

"Is that my wife." I ask as he talks on the phone. He hangs up and answers me

"Yes sir we need to go."

Ten minutes later I run into the emergency room but I'm intercepted by a cop before I can make it to the desk.

"Mr. Lincoln I'm Detective Sert." I nod

"We found your wife in a warehouse not far from here. She was being held by Christian Grey. Do you know there relationship?" I scoff

"There was no relationship. She met him before we met. He wanted to do things she wasn't comfortable with so she left. She told me he made her afraid." He nods and writes it all down.

"He was shot and killed when we entered the structure." I shrug

"Goodbye to trash. Can I see my wife now?" He looks over his shoulder and nods to a doctor who comes over.

"I'll let you know if I have any more questions." I nod again just wanting to see Ana.

"Mr. Lincoln my names Dr. Chase would you please follow me. He turns and I follow him but not to Ana's room but a small office with a desk and three chairs. He sirs and motions for me to sit.

"How is my wife?" I ask past the lump in my throat.

"She was brought in with multiple contusions and superficial cuts. She also had a major cut to her abdomen. From what I could tell it looks like they were in the process of trying to cut the fetuses out." I stand up and empty my stomach into the garbage can.

"Are they ok?" I choke out

"Your wife is currently in surgery with the best obgyn in the country working on her. I assure you she is the best hands. You can wait for word in the third floor waiting area I will notify them that you are there.

Ten a.m. and still nothing. Please let them be ok I wish that bastard was alive to fucking kill him with my own bare hands. I snap my head up when the door opens in walks an older woman in pink scrubs.

"Mr. Lincoln?"

"Yes."

She sits down next to me.

"I'm Dr. Mitchell I am the one who worked on your wife. First let me tell you they are all in recovery. "

I gasp

"She had the babies?"

"Yes well technically we had to do cesarean to get them out before we worked on your wife. Baby A weighed in at five pounds three ounces and baby B is just five pounds. Both are healthy and doing well."

"Hows Ana?" She smiles and I breathe for the first time in hours.

"She's out if surgery and like I said in recovery. She lost a lot of blood but your wife is quite the fighter. We had to remove her spleen because it was ruptured but she can live a perfectly healthy life without it. We also set her leg and should be out of the cast in about six weeks. Do you have any questions?" I try to think

"When can I see them?" She smiles again

"The babies will be in the NICU for a few hours to assure there are no problems which I doubt there will be since they were due in about a months time. As for your wife she will be moved to ICU in about an hour. If she remains stable she will be moved to a regular room sometime tomorrow and will be able to see the babies then. You can see them for a few minutes if you wish before your wife is moved."

"Thank you. You saved my family."

She shakes my hand.

"I'm just glad this had a positive outcome." She shows me to NICU and I get to see my little girls for the first time ever.

They ask their names but I want to wait for Ana the nurse tells me she understands then shows me to their beds. One has a head full of brown curls and has Ana's nose. Right next to her in an identical bed is my other precious baby. She has a head full of hair too but hers is blond like mine she also has Ana's nose. I spend some time with them and ask if I can take a picture which they tell me is fine. I take a few quick photos and then kiss them both.

I reach the ICU desk.

"How may I help you sir?" Asks a young nurse

"Yes, I'm looking for Anastasia Lincoln." She clicks a few keys on her computer.

"She is in room 314 down the hall last door on the right. Please wash your hands thoroughly before entering the room to reduce the risk of infection."

"Thank you I will." I rush down the hall. I make sure to wash my hands twice and then enter the automatic door that closes behind me.

I start to break down when I see her. She's got tubes coming out from under her blanket. There's lines going from her arm to three different bags that are hanging next to her. I walk over and kiss her forehead gently. I can see the cuts all over her face and the bruising that is already starting. Her eye is swollen. What the fuck did that animal do to her?

I sit in the chair next to her and stroke her hand making sure to avoid the IV. A few minutes later a nurse comes in holding a bag.

"Good morning." She says smiling.

"Morning." She sees me looking at the bag.

"This is the last unit of blood that was ordered by the doctor. All of her vital signs are stable. She should start to wake up soon."

"Thank you." She goes about changing the bag and makes a note on the computer sitting in the corner then leaves

"Hey babygirl you had me so scared. God, you must have put up one hell of a fight." I kiss her hand and lean back and can't help but think how close I came to losing my whole family in one night. I hope that bastard rots in hell.

I hear a moan I jump up and see her blinking.

"Babygirl. " she starts crying

"Hey hey shhhhh your safe."

"Babies?" She whispers

"They are both safe and resting"

She cries again

"Do you want to see them?"

"Yes" I pull my phone out and show her the pictures I had taken earlier.

"Beautiful" she whispers again

"Just like their mommy." I kiss her lips

"I love you." She says quietly

"I love you too babygirl. Now close your eyes and rest I'll be right here with you the entire time no-one can hurt you your safe." I sit back down and take her hand as she drifts off again.

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews and liking the story. No I don't use a beta so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

DON'T OWN FSOG.

DPOV

Everything is finally starting to get back to normal. Ellie and Ella have been thriving since they were released from the hospital. Ellie now weighs in at nine pounds and Ella is right there at eight and a half pounds. Ana has had a harder time her wounds have healed and the doctor has released her back to her normal life. I wish I could say that was it but sadly it's not.

She is no longer the confident woman I met. She is afraid to be alone. It has gotten so bad that I work from home now. The other problem is that she refuses to make love. Fuck she won't even let me see her naked. She only wears long sleeved long shirts and pants. After the first week she was home I suggested therapy and I'm hopeing that it helps her.

APOV

Today I am making a change. I have let that psychotic asshole take my life away from me. He has kept me from truely enjoying my children and has taken away the love of being with my husband. Well today that shit stops. My therapist told me I need to own my life again. Told ke to remember that Christian Grey us just a memory yes a bad one but a memory who is gone and is no longer able to hurt me.

I texted Drew to let him know I'd be late but never told him why. I went to the salon and got the full treatment. We are talking waxing, hair, and nails. I even bought a sexy black number and made sure the nanny was aware she was on all night tonight.

DPOV

After Ana said she was running late I decided to get some work done so I headed into ky office. Instead of working I just stare out the window. One day I had everything a man could ever want. A beautiful wife who was giving me two little blessings, a nice home, and a job I loved all it took was one man to step in and destroy it all. Now I have two beautiful girls who's lives were nearly taken. I have a home that has become my baby girls own personal prison. A job I would give up in a moments notice to have my wife back. Everyday I wait for her to tell me she can't be married to me anymore. That's my biggest fear that she will leave me and my world will fall apart. I couldn't fault her if she did. I failed to protect her and the girls what kind if a husband and father dies that?

I'm sure how long I sat there looking out the window but the sun sinking deep in the sky is a bit of a hint. I hear my office door open and close then the lock is clicked. I turn my chair and can feel the tears in my eyes when I see her.

She doesn't say anything just walks towards me and comes to a stop in front of me. Unable to stop myself my hands go to her hips and pull her closer where my forehead finds purchase on her stomach. She runs her hands through my hair.

"I thought I lost you baby girl." I tell her quietly as tears fill my eyes.

"Never. I just lost myself for awhile there but you could never lose me."

I pull her into my lap so she straddling me. I look into her eyes and see that even through the tears that are falling she still loves me.

I want to take my time but I can't I've missed her so fucking much. I take her face in my hands and devour her mouth.

"I need you." She whimpers out. To impatient to remove her clothes the right way I rip her dress to expose her tits. Immediately I sucked on her upturned nipple moaning when the first squirt of sweet milk hit my tongue. I never thought in a million years I would be a man who got hard from sucking his wife's breast milk. Let me tell you that shit is hot as hell.

We spent the next few hours making love on every surface in my office until we landed in our bed.

Both of us were covered in sweat and cum but could care two shits.

"I missed this do much." I say as I kiss her sweaty forehead.

"Me too Drew. I'm sorry I let him take so much away from us. "

"Shhh. It's over." She nods against my neck and eventuality I feel her breathing even out alerting me she's feel asleep. I am not able to find sleep as easily. I stay up all night just soaking in her warmth. I finally let my fears go and enjoy holding my wife again. Somewhere around dawn I finally fall asleep.

We spent the rest of the weekend just reconnecting as man and woman and as a family. Nothing major just watching movies and playing with Ella and Ellie. Most would see it as a boring way to spend a weekend but to me it was great. It showed me that my family would be ok and that we were on our way back to normal.

GPOV

It has been hard since Christian's death. He was my beautiful baby boy who came from such a rough start. I will always love him but I don't know if I can ever forgive him. He not only ruined a friendship he almost killed two innocent babies and their mother. All because he couldn't stop his obsession with her after she turned him down.

He will always be our son and brother but it's time we moved on and tried to live our lives.

A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to update. We have had a busy month. I appologize for the delay but I hope you liked it.


	7. AN

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in all the stories. It has been so busy between family, kids, vacation, new babies, new house, and the holidays. All stories are currently being worked on. I apologize again for it being so long. All stories will be updated within the next week.

Thank you for all the reviews and follows of the stories. As to the haters "bite me." Writing is not easy for anyone. So if you don't like the story don't read it. See easy fix. You do need to respect the writer and the courage it takes to put your work out there.

Love all of you. You guys rock.

Twilightobsessed


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own FSOG.

 _ **Ten years later.**_

DPOV

A lot has happened since that horrific day when I almost list my world to the hands of a mad man.

Ellie is a straight A student who is absolutely addicted to everything and anything pink. Ana even indulged her and put temporary pink streaks in her brown curly hair. She is definitely a girly girl who refuses to get dirty. She is also a self acclaimed daddy's girl.

Then there's Ella. She is stubborn just like her mother. She wants things done her way or she will have your ass. She's my little tomboy who hates pink and loves soccer. If you tell her she can't do something she will find a way to prove you wrong. Her goal is to play in the Olympics one day.

The night that Ana surprised me in my office all those years ago was also the night we conceived out third child Bianca who is now nine years old. She is our little book worm. She would read all day long if we let her. There are times we have to force her to go outside even if it's only for an hour and she does have a book in her hand.

A year later we were blessed with Francesca or Frankie as we call her. She has a music addiction and we found out when she was three that she loves singing. By the time she was six she could play three instruments. Her teacher says she is a musical prodigy. Which Ana says we need to embrace so she now attends a highly recommended school that works with kids like her to strengthen her talents.

She was soon joined by Christina and Georgia who just turned six. They are the pranksters of our family much to the dismay of their siblings. They start kindergarten this year and I actually believe we should start praying for their teacher now. Sadly their favorite target is our housekeeper Nina. She's sixty years old and I swear they have knocked ten years off her life with their pranks.

Then there is my one and only son Drew Jr or Little D as we call me. He is entering his terrible two's and is into everything he can get his little mits on. Ana always says he is like a mini me temper and all. He also happens to be a mama's boy. He is unable to any wrong in Ana's eyes.

Finally our last child well at least that's what I was told. Hannah who will be joining our bustling home in three months. Like I says this is our last one but I am holding hope for one more boy to grace our family.

Nine years ago we moved from Washington. It held way to many bad memories for us. We decided that because I could work from anywhere that the world was our oyster so that's how we ended up in London. We were lucky to find an old castle that we renovated to fit our needs.

Of course our family has had downs to go along with all the ups we have been blessed with.

Like the miscarriage Ana suffered before Drew was born. We were devastated and since she was further along then most miscarriages we had to have a funeral. Which I think was harder then anything I have ever been through. Our precious Angel Now rests under the big oak tree down by the creek. Ana and I visit her every Sunday.

Then there was the drama of my ex wife. Thankfully she never tried to contact us but I had to get a cease and desist order against her when she tried to sell her life story by writing a tell all book. Yeah there was no way that child molester was making a dime off of me or my name.

I found out through the internet that Grace and Carrick died. Apparently Grace was diagnosed with advanced breast cancer and Carrick lost it. He shot her twice and the turned the gun on himself. His note he left said he refused to live a day without her and he refused to see her suffer. I flew back for the funeral Ana refused to go.

Then there is my baby girl. She is a wonderful mom who is hands on. From helping at the school to homework assistance. Somehow with the kids and me she still finds time to volunteer at a local children's hospital. She has even recruited some of the older kids to with her. As for our relationship well after her breakthrough it became better then ever.

In the end I finally what they mean when they say love conquers all.

A/N: Thank you for following and reviewing this story. I felt like this was good place to end. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
